Such centrifugal pendulum mechanisms are, for example, known as torsional vibration dampers in terms of their effect, especially when used in drivetrains of motor vehicles, for example, from German Patent Application No. 10 2004 011 830 A1. Pendulum masses are arranged with restricted pivoting on a pendulum flange that is driven by a drive unit, such as an internal combustion engine that is subject to torsional vibrations. A quenching effect of the torsional vibration arises as a result of the pendulum motion of the pendulum masses generated by the differing angular acceleration of the pendulum flange.
The pendulum flange can, for example, be designed to be integral with a component of a torsional vibration damper or a dual-mass flywheel, or it can be arranged on one of these components. Pendulum masses can be arranged on both sides of the pendulum flange, where axially opposing pendulum masses are connected to each other by means of bolts. The bolts move in openings that have a shape, which is adapted to the pendulum motion of the pendulum masses. The pendulum masses are guided in the pendulum flange by means of cutouts introduced there that are complementary with the cutouts in the pendulum flange, and rollers roll in the cutouts. While the centrifugal pendulum device is operating, the pendulum masses can impact each other while the pendulum flange is rotating. When the pendulum flange switches from rotating to stationary, one pendulum mass can strongly impact the circumferentially neighboring pendulum mass, which can lead to annoying noises in the centrifugal pendulum device.